Si pour une fois vous croiyez en moi
by ZoR.oui.et.alors
Summary: La vie au château vu par neville londubat... la détresse qu'il refoule et que personne ne semble voir...*CHAP 5 UPLOAD*
1. une cicatrice au milieu du coeur

Coucou revoilà la folle. !!  
  
Bon. Par où commencer.  
  
NEVILLE ET LES AUTRES ILS SONT PAS A MOI ! ! ! ! [ sauf harry Potter, que j'ai inventé de toutes pieces et je peux dire , sans me vanter que j'ai vraiment fait du bon travail et que je mérite plein plein de rewiew. comme ça « je mens » bien sur que je ne mens pas. je ne mens jamais moi.'mon nez s'allonge. Bizarre bizarre.' peut- être que j'ai un tout petit peu menti, mais de toutes facon, JKR elle s'en sert plus du petit potter. je peux le prendre. Ah non ? je le prends je le torture et je le rends ? bon, Bon d'accors.. Mais c'est seulement parce que c'est vous ! ( et que je suis d'une gentillesse sans égal sur cette terre 'Aïe ! ça fait mal ! qui m'a giflé ???' )]  
Et si pour une fois, vous croiyez en moi.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : un trou au milieu du c?ur.  
Neville Londubat. Il s'appelait Neville Londubat. Mais, qui pouvait le savoir ?.  
  
C'était ça dernière année à poudlard et pourtant, il était sûr que la moitié de ses compagnons Gryffondor ignorait son existence. Même ces « amis » ne semblait pas se soucier de lui. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George... Et tout les autres. Même Malfoy ne se souciait plus de lui. Pourtant, il aurait voulait être insulté, méprisé par tous les Serpentards, juste pour se sentir vivant. Juste pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas un fantôme, comme pour savoir qu'il n'était pas une simple imagination de son propre esprit.  
  
Il s'apellait Neville Londubat. Mais qui voulait le savoir ?  
  
Cette question pénétrante et tranchante comme la lame du couteau le plus affuté hantait son esprit, depuis tant de nuits déjà qu'il n'était plus sûr d'en connaître le sens. Elle lui faisait mal. Plus mal que toutes les autres réunies. QUI voulait le savoir ? Qui ?  
  
Qui pouvait se douter des secrets qui se cachaient en lui ? Qui aurait pu se douter des secrets qui se cachaient en lui ? Réponse : tous ceux qui l'écoutent. Mais voilà. Personne ne s'en doutait.  
  
Tout le monde préférait se soucier des malheurs d' Harry Potter. Bien sur, il été le Survivant. Bien sur, il serait bientôt le Sauveur. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Neville lui en voulait. C'était de l'attitude des autres envers lui que Neville était jaloux. A Harry on disait toujours :  
  
« Ce n'est pas trop dur. ne jamais avoir connu ses parents, n'avoir aucuns souvenirs d'eux ? »  
  
Mesquine ironie du sort. Neville,lui, aurait préféré ne garder aucun souvenirs de mes parents. Il aurait préféré qu'ils soit morts tous les deux. Il aurait préféré savoir qu'ils n'avait pas connu d'autre douleur que celle de leur cher enfant arraché à leur c?ur.  
  
Et pourtant. Et pourtant, Lord Voldemort leur avait fait subir le sortilège Doloris. A tous les deux. Au début le Seigneur des Ténèbre avait confié cette tâche à quatres de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Mais Le plaisir n'était pas assez fort. Pas assez exitant. Alors, il avait fait venir devant le couple d'Aurors, et les avait torturé. jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Non. Voldemort est bien trop cruel pour ça. La mort était, selon le Seugneur des Ténèbres, un chatiment trop doux pour deux personnes qui avaient, non seulement refusés de s'allier à lui, mais qui essayaient de le tuer. Ou du moins, de l'empêcher de nuire. De l'empêcher de détruire tant de familles. Comme celle d'Harry Potter.  
  
Les souvenirs de Neville n'étaient que trop clairs, il n'arrivait pas à effacer ces horribles images de sa tête.  
  
Sa mère, habillé en moldue multicolore, parlant au miroir. Essayant en vain de lui faire dire quelque chose. Comme si elle lui apprenait à parler.  
  
Son père, muni pour seule arme d'une Gazette du Sorcier roulé, lancant des sort inexistant.  
  
Il entendait encore la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête.  
  
« plis mordicus ! villilatum ! perlumata ! »  
  
Tous ces souvenirs qui composaient pour Neville pire qu'une réelle crainte ; une terreur.  
  
La peur de sombrer dans l'oubli. Dans un royaume où même les morts ne sont jamais arrivés. Car si, même ses parents ne pouvaient plus se souvenir de lui, qui le ferait ? Qui penserait à lui le jour de sa mort.  
  
Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, neville Londubat était jaloux. Jaloux d'Harry Potter, a qui tout le monde songeait avec peine. Il connaissait la raison de cette peine. Une cicatrice ; Une simple et fine petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Neville aussi avait une cicatrice. Une bien plus grande, une bien plus grave, Neville avait une cicatrice au milieu du c?ur.  
Oui oui je sais que c'est cour je le sais bien.  
  
Je sais pas si il y aura une suite. mais si vous êtes très très très très très très. ect. gentil. à peu près autant que moi.' Aïe ! deuxième baffe mais bordel c'est qui ???' et que vous m'envoyez plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein. de rewiew. je continuerai à martyriser les pauvre personnages de JKR. Hésité pas à m' envoyer une rewiew pour me dire que c'est nul à chier. merci. !!! 


	2. rencontre innatendue

COUCOU ! ! ! ! revoilà une folle. voilà je vous explique l'affaire, je suis en fuite, l'asile ne s'est pas encore rendue compte de ma disparition. alors chhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt parce que si ils m'attrappent je suis bonne pour la camisole de force.  
  
Réponses aux rewiew.  
  
007 : fan de « my name is bond james bond » ??? et je m'appelle po zor-je- sais-po-quoi ?? je suis « zed-o-er » [la phonetik tu comprends] Z comme zen. O. comme folle. R comme rigolotte !!!bien sur que je sais que folle ca commence pas par o mais comme je suis folle ca me derange pas !! vive le decalé mentaux !! mon perso prefere dans le SdA ??? fastouche !!Aragorn et eowyn !!  
  
Lune Noire : promis que je va essayer de devellopper ! juré !  
  
Winichou : la vala ma suite !!!  
  
Léacmoa : ben .. c'est plus facile d'ecrir les histoire tristes. Non ?  
  
Angelbas : la vala la suiteuh !!!  
  
Lily : tu va voir. c vrai il est jaloux de harry mais ca se comprends ausssi !!!  
Neville était couché sur son lit. Il ne dormait pas. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus. Il entendait des cris étouffés. Il savait qui c'était. Ron Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Ron avait dû la faire monter au dortoire pour.  
  
Neville jeta un ?il au lit de Harry. Il n'était pas là. Il était sûrement avec cette attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Cho Chang. Ou peut être était-il allé rendre visite à Malfoy.  
  
Harry et Malfoy c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés lorsque Malfoy avait refusé d'être un Mangemort. Ils étaient presque devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien sûr, bien sûr il y avait Ron, mais il était tellement préocuppé par sa Vélane qu'il ne faisait plus tellement attention au reste du monde. Alors, logiquement, il n'avait pas le temps d'être jaloux de l'amitié Harry- Draco.  
  
Neville ne se sentait pas bien, la tête lui tournait. Il se décida à aller prendre l'air. Il sortit de son lit sans un bruit mais Ron l'entendit.  
  
« Nev ? C'est toi ? »  
  
« Oui c'est moi ! »  
  
« Je. On. T'a réveillé ? »  
  
« Non. Je ne dormait pas. »  
  
« Oh. Bonne promenade. ! »  
  
Neville senti un sourir sur son visage ; Ron avait eu l'air gêné qu'il ne soit pas endormi alors que lui et Fleur étaient en pleine action. Si Ron s'était donné la peine d'écouter ce que Neville avait à dire, juste une fois, il aurait su que Neville ne dormait jamais ou presque.  
  
Il sortit de la grande salle, et entreprit de visiter les couloirs du château. Il marchait au hasard, lorqu'il entendit une respiration saccadée.  
  
' Oh non. Pensa-t-il, Comme si Ron et Fleur ne me suffisait pas.'  
  
Il fit demi-tour, mais un sanglot le fit se retourner. Et Si ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
« Je ne suis qu'une idiote » pensa-t-elle  
  
Comment elle, Gabrielle Delacour, avait-elle pu se laisser prendre au piège par cet idiot de Dubois. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté sa s?ur ? pourtant, elle savait que Fleur avait toujours raison. Fleur était plus grande et plus intelligente. Elle savait que les garçons n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semble être.  
  
Elle repensa aux évènements de ses derniers jours.  
  
Dubois. Le coup de foudre. Il était si beau. Il avait l'air si innocent. Elle l'avait abordé. ELLE l'avait abordé. Elle qui n'avait jamais osé demander un crayon à une fille de Gryffondor, ELLE était venue lui parler, sans raison apparente. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait cru mourir lorsque ses grand yeux bleux l'on regardés sans réaction. Elle avait voulu fuir, mais il l'avait rattrappé. Elle s'était laissée faire, bien sûr, parce qu'elle éspèrait qu'il allait faire ça. Elle l'éspèrait de tout son corps, de tout son c?ur, de toute son âme. Il l'avait attiré à lui, l'avait prise dans ses bras musclés, l'avait tendrement enlacé. Puis, il l'avait embrassé. Comme personne ne l'avait encore fait. Un baiser tendre et fougueux, en même temps passionné et doux.  
  
Il était si différent. ll semblait si différent. Elle avait cru qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait cru qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait cru qu'il saurait la comprendre, ou du moins qu'il essayerai de la comprendre. Elle avait cru qu'il saurait l'aimer et faire disparaître les douleurs qu'elle avait dans l'âme. Mais pourtant, il avait.  
  
Si seulement quelqu'un savait. Si seulement quelqu'un écoutais. Mais personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte qu'elle existait. A Beauxbâton, tout était pareille, sauf qu'elle avait une certaine réputation. Heureusement, Fleur ne savait pas. Fleur n'avait jamais su. Et Fleur ne saurait jamais.  
  
Mais, elle n'avait personne avec qui parler. Personne, elle était plus que seule au monde, elle était seule, entourée des autres.  
  
Quand ses parents lui avaient proposer de venir à Poudlard elle avait tout de suite accepté. Elle s'était dit que tout changerai. Que ce serait un nouveau départ.  
  
« Repartir à zéro, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin » avait-elle pensé.  
  
Elle était reparti à zéro, mais rien n'avait changé. A croire que c'était elle qui clochait.  
  
A nouveau elle ne pus retenir un sanglots.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu. Mais qu'ai-je fais. Qu'ai-je fais. Fleur sera furieuse si elle l'apprend. Elle ne dois pas savoir. Personne ne doit savoir. Jamais. »  
  
Elle venait de faire avec elle-même, le pacte qu'elle avait fait il y a trois ans déjà, lorsqu'elle était à Beauxbâton. Elle savait que ça allait continuer, et de plus en plus. Et que tout redeviendrai comme avant. Ca n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle allait devoir donner à dubois ce qu'il voulait pour ce qu'il se taise. Et puis, Dubois en parlerai à un de ses amis. A un autre. Et encore un. Et ils sauraient tous. Et tout recommencerai. Elle ne dormirait plus. Elle ne mangerait plus. Elle se contenterait d'exister. Juste pour que personne ne sâche. Juste pour ne pas décevoir sa s?ur.  
Une respiration se fit entendre derrière elle.  
  
Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
  
« Qui est là. » murmura-t-elle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
« Qui est là ? »  
  
La voix n'était qu'un murmure éttouffé. Mais il savait qu'il connaissait la personne. C'était une fille. Mais laquelle ? Il réfléchit. quelle fille de Poudlard à pour habitude de se promener dans les couloirs ?  
  
' Question idiote ' pensa-t-il  
  
TOUTES les filles se promenaient dans les couloirs, même la nuit. Tout était bon pour échapper à Rusard : cape d'invisibilité, potion de caméléon, potion sans intérêt, formule d'insonorisation.  
  
Il se rapprocha de l'endroit duquel venait le murmure. Il sentit une présence et posa doucement sa main sur une épaule.  
  
« Ca va. » demanda-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
  
Non. Non ça n'allait pas. Ni pour cette fille, dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les formes, ni pour lui. Lui aussi aurait aimé pleurer, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était au delà des larmes.  
  
« Oh. C'est. Toi.Neville. »  
  
Neville sentit son c?ur chavirer. Il venait de reconnaître la voix. C'était la Vélane. Gabrielle. La petite s?ur de Fleur Delacour.  
  
Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?  
  
Toutes ses questions il les pensa, mais une pensée fût bien plus forte que toutes les autres  
  
' Elle connaît mon prénom, elle a reconnue ma voix '  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Alors alors.  
Avis general : JE NE SUIS PAS ALLERGIQUE AUX REWIEWs ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Donc j'en VOUDRAIS plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein. 


	3. et si jamais

Note de l'auteur : ny a que la n'histoire qui est a moi le reste c'est a JKR ( encore un de mes espoirs foutu en l'air !), pour tout bien vous expliquer je lui emprunte les personnages et je les torture. Quand ils sont bien marqué a vie je les lui rends !! chuis gentille quand meme ! ^_^ . non ?  
  
Oups desolé pour ceux qui ont lu le troisieme chapitre de l'histoire avant velui ci c'est une erreur y a pas de descande de harry la dedans. lol c'est juste moi qui me suis emmellé les pinceaux !!!  
  
Reponses aux rewiews :  
  
Lunenoire : vi c'est une zolie histoire et normalement ny a personne qui meurt, sauf si je change d'avis.  
  
Lily : vala vala ma suite, merci pour le compliment  
  
Jessyka jedusor : merci pour ta rewiew ! ! ! ! !  
PLACE A L HISTOIRE BONNE LECTURE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
« Viens ! on va se promener ca te fera sûrement du bien... »  
  
Non. Non ça ne lui ferait pas de bien. Ce qui lui ferait du bien ce serai de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle est et non pour ce qu'elle paraît.  
  
' Je paraît ce que je veux être, mais je ne suis que ce que ce que je veux cacher...'  
  
Ce proverbe était son proverbe préféré. Il avait un sens particulier à ses yeux.  
  
Elle, Gabrielle Delacour, elle paraissait toujours heureuse et de bonne humeur. Ou, du moins, elle essayait de le paraître. Pour tromper les autres. Pour tromper Fleur. Pour ne pas qu'elle le sache. Pour que personne ne le sache. Elle utilisait des sorts pour que personnes ne voit qu'elle ne dormait pas la nuit. Pour ne pas paraître pâteuse et fatiguée...  
  
' peut-être que je n'aurais jamais du venir à Poudlard... Peut-être que si j'étais restée à Beauxbâtons tout ce serais différent ; tout serait sûrement rentré dans l'ordre...'  
  
Gabrielle savait au fond elle qu'elle se mentais, mais elle n'avait plus envie d'être ici. D'ailleurs elle n'avait plus envie d'être nul part. Partout où elle pouvait aller, partout où il pouvait avoir une petite, même toute petite, lueure d'espoir que tout s'arrange, elle faisait la même bêtise...  
  
' Pourquoi Dubois est-il comme tout les autres ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas différent ne serait-ce qu'en ce point ? Et bon Dieu de merde, pourquoi il a fallu que je l'aborde ?'  
  
A cette pensée, elle ferma très fort les yeux : elle sentait les pleurs rremonter en elle. Mais elle ne voulais pas sangloter à nouveau. Pas ici. Pas devant Neville. Pourtant, une larme roula sur sa joue. Neville l'essuya à l'aide de son pouce, mais ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment. La Vélane s'attendait à être harcelée de questions. Elle s'était même préparée mentalement à ce qu'il lui demande :  
  
« Et avec moi... Tu le ferais ? »  
  
Ils lui avaient tous demandé ça avant de le faire. Juste pour être sûr qu'elle faisait ça de son plein gré ; juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un viol proprement dit. Aux yeux de la lois, ce n'était effectivement pas un crime, ce n'était pas son corps qu'ils violaient, c'était son âme...  
  
Tous deux étaient arrivés dehors, la neige était tombée durant la journée et le parc de Poudlard était magnifique. Un vrai paysage de rêve. Les saules pleureurs étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige givrée. Les rosiers éternels de Hagrid étaient gelés, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins magnifique. On aurait dit des roses de cristal. La lune, qui se reflétait sur le lac et la neige, faisait étinceller le parc de mille feux. Un million d'étoiles paraissent cachées dans le paysage...  
  
Mais ça, Gabrielle ne le vit pas. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues mais elles étaient toujours présentes dans ses yeux et lui rendaient la vue trouble.  
  
« C'est magnifique... Tu ne trouve pas ? »  
  
L'interruption de Neville l'avait fait sursauter.  
  
« Oui, c'est vraiment superbe... »  
  
Elle essayait, comme à son habitude, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si jamais, Neville ne l'avait vu pleurer, comme si tout allait pour le mieu dans le meilleur des monde...  
  
' quelle blague ! « tout pour le mieu dans le meilleur des monde » tu parle !' pensa la jeune fille.  
  
Les pas de Nevilles l'avait guidé sur un banc, juste devant le lac. Un bac qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors, jamais remarqué. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Ou peut-être qu'il vebnait tout juste d'être installé. Ou peut-être encore...  
  
La jeune Vélane stoppa tout net ses pensées. Neville la regardait. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
' Aller ! Dis-le ! Qu'on en finisse ! comme ça je te donnerai ce que tu veux et tu te taiera !'  
  
Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de lui dire ça ; mais elle le pensait tellement fort qu'elle était persuadé qu'il l'avait entendue.  
  
« Je ne te veux pas de mal... »  
  
La voix de neville était douce, presque rassurante. Mais, une fois encore, Gabrielle se remora les faits...  
  
Au début, Olivier aussi était rassurant et doux, tendre presque. Mais après...  
  
La jeune fille fondit en larmes, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps. Elles coulaient sans s'arrêter. Toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait refoulées durant des années coulaient aujourd'hui sur ses joues humides.  
  
Gabrielle avait peur. Pour la premiere fois elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce que Neville allait faire, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, comment il pourrait réagir...  
  
Et, contre toue attente possible, Neville la pris dans ses bras. LE Neville nul en potion. LE Neville maladroit et gauche.Le même Neville qu'elle trouvait si adorablement stupide. LE Neville qui n'était doué qu'en botanique. Ce même Neville qu'elle croiyait connaître, ce Neville là, l'avait serré dans ses bras. D'une façon tendre et rassurante. La plus tendre qu'elle eu connu. Jamais personne ne l'avait étreint comme ça. Et bizarrement, elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis... En fait, pour la première fois de sa vie, La jeune Vélane était dans les bras d'un garçon et elle se sentait bien... D'un geste qu'elle aurait voulu un peu moins brusque, Gabrielle se dégagea de l'étreinte chaude qui l'affectait tant. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Neville et lui murmura avec un air malicieux...  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu faisait dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit ? »  
Alors ? Ca vous a plu ???? Je sais je suis une sadique de m'arrêter au moment où...  
  
GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK ( ( rire sadique du savant fou !) VOUS NE SAURA PAS ... AVANT LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Vos réaction ; I love rewiews ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A aussi. J'ai un petit jeu pour vous.  
  
I I Appuyez sur le pitit bouton « Go »... Vous allez voir... C'est drôle ! V 


	4. je t'

Koukou !!!!!! Et revoila la folle ! mais vous vous etes po gentil parce que je voulais plein plein plein de rewiews et que j'en ai meme po eu bocou !!! mais mici quand meme a tout mes rewieweur. le prochain chapitre est deja ecrit et tout mais j'attendrai d'avoir 25 rewiew pour continuer.ca va me laisser du temps !!!  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
« qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit »  
  
Neville fut surpris par la question. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela. C'est vrai, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il y faisait, alors comment lui expliquer à elle.  
  
« Je... Je me promenais... Tout simplement... »  
  
Gabrielle éclata de rire. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Mais, il sentit monter en lui une chaleur inconnue.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle...' pensa-t-il  
  
Les cheveux de la jeune Vélane ondulaient au vent. Ses grands yeux bleux anciennement plein de larmes brillaient d'un éclat rieur. Pour la première fois, Neville était sûr qu'elle était vraiment heureuse. D'habitude, elle souriait ou riait même des fois, mais jamais sincèrement. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle avait toujours une petite lueur de regrets au fond du regard, comme si elle avait des remords... Neville aurait tellement voulu la comprendre afin de faire disparaître ce vilain reflet de ses jolis yeux...  
  
Mais, Neville n'était pas amoureux de Gabrielle. Bien sûr que non. Elle était si... Parfaite. Si étrangement mélancolique. Ses yeux étaient si souvent plongés dans un vague infinie...  
  
'Oh... Ses yeux...'  
  
Mais bien sûr, Neville ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Gabrielle. Et puis de toutes façon, c'était une Vélane... Qui pouvait aimer une Vélane...  
  
Son esprit vagabonda. Alors, elle était destinée à finir seule. Si tout le monde pensait comme lui, personne jamais ne pourrait l'aimer comme il se doit. Le jeune sorcier se remémora les événement... Ce matin, 8 heures 30, cours de botanique Serdaigle-Gryffondor, la jeune fille semble seule, elle est entourée par ses amies, mais elle a l'air seule, à l'intérieur. Dans la grande salle, 12 heures 45, Gabrielle est pâle, elle n'a rien mangé. Ce soir, environ le milieu de la nuit, la Vélane est dans les couloirs et pleure...  
  
C'était donc ça, Gabrielle pleurait parce qu'elle était seule. Pour tous les garçon, elle n'avait jamais été plus qu'un jouet. Neville l'avait pensé lui-même, qui donc pourrait aimer une Vélane ?  
  
' Moi...' murmura son c?ur  
  
Et il glissa lentement le bras autour de la taille de celle qu'il affectionnait tant...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lorsque Neville passa son bras autour de sa taille, son c?ur manqua un battement. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Etait-il, lui aussi, un macho sans âme qui s'amusait à mieu torturer la sienne ? Ou bien simplement un ami qui ne voulait que la reconforter ? Ou bien encore... Mais elle ne voulais pas penser plus loin. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Neville elle ne l'avait jamais encore ressenti avant. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. La jeune sorcière, d'ordinaire si curieuse [ Nda : voyez où ça la mené... La curiosité est un vilain vilain défaut lol !!] , ne voulait surtout,surtout pas le savoir. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle avait oubliée Olivier et tous les autres. Elle ne pensait qu'a Neville. Elle était sûre qu'un jour elle le regretterai, mais pour l'instant, son c?ur battait trop fort ; il fallait qu'elle le calme, en embrassant Neville, par exemple.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neville ignorait tout de la vie de cette jeune fille. Après tout, c'était seulement la première année qu'elle passait à poudlard. Et pourtant, il se sentait comme si il l'avait toujours cotoyé. Il aurait voulu mieu connaître la Vélane. Mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions. Il le savait. Il l'avait sentit...  
  
Pendant que des pensées de ce genre vagabondaient dans son esprit il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Il tourna le tête. Gabrielle était tout près de lui. Elle posa une main sur son visage. Et lentement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le lèvres de Neville  
  
« Je crois que je t'... » murmura la jeune fille.  
  
Mais elle n'eu pas a finir sa phrase, car Neville était parti au triple galop.  
  
Elle l'aurait probablement regretté si elle lui avait réellement dit. Mais, à ce moment là, cette pensée n'avait rien de recofortant.  
  
Neville était parti. Pour une fois, elle aurait souhaiter qu'un garçon reste. Mais lui il était parti. Neville était, décidement, un garçon à part.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK  
  
Je sais je suis sadique hahahahahahaha !!!!!  
  
QUE DIRE LA DESSUS ? C EST A VOUS LA PAROLE.  
  
TOUJOURS MON PITITJEU  
  
LE BOUTON GO VOUS ATTENDS  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I  
  
V 


	5. il n'était plus triste

« Je crois que je t'aime. « Je crois que je t'aime. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Non. Elle avait juste dit « Je crois que je... .  
  
'Pourquoi suis-je parti ?' songea Neville  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il a l'horloge du dortoir. Quarte heures cinquante deux. Cela faisait environ trois heures qu'il essayait de dormir. Au début, il avait cru que c'était les cris de Fleur Delacour qui l'avait empêchés de dormir, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée depuis plus d'une heure, il savait que cette nuit il ne dormirait pas.  
  
'Comme tant d'autres' murmura sa tête.  
  
'Mais cette fois c'est différent' lui souffla son c?ur.  
  
Non. Non, ce n'était pas différent. Cela ne pouvait pas être différent. Cela ne devait pas être différent...  
  
Et pourtant. Et pourtant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
« Monsieur Longdubat ! »  
  
« ? »  
  
« Il me semble que votre potion est un peu foncée non ? Elle devait être saumon et non fushia ! »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Pas de 'mais' c'est moi le professeur ; c'est moi qui décide : goûtez votre potion Longdubat... »  
  
Neville pris la cuiller que lui tendait le professeur Rogue. Sévérus Rogue. Il le détestait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi ou presque pour, un jour, avoir le courage de lui répondre autre chose que 'mais je'. Mais neville n'était pas assez courageux, ou trop conscient du danger, il ne savait pas vraiment. Et de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de se torturer l'esprit avec ça parce que de toutes façons ça revenait au même dans ce cas précis. Et puis, il avait une grosse cuiller de potion à avaler. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas si foncée que ça.  
  
'La potion de rire quelle idée de nous apprendre à faire ça... Comme si ça pouvait nous servir dans la vie !'  
  
Seul dans les couloirs, et mort de rire, Neville allait à l'infirmerie. Sa potion avait marché. Un peu trop bien même. Alors qu'au bout de trente cinq secondes tous les effets devaient être dissipés, ils étaient toujours là après dix minutes. Ce qui avait été une raison suffisante à Rogue pour enlever quinze points à Gryffondor. Au moins, le lot de consolation, il avait été renvoyé du cours pour aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
Neville allait à l'infirmerie. Neville devait aller à l'infirmerie. Neville aurait dû aller à l'infirmerie. Mais ses pieds ne semblaient pas d'accord et l'emmmenaient où bon leur semblait, en loccurence, dans le couloir du troisième étage. Celui où il avait rencontré Gabrielle quelques jours auparavant...  
  
Son rire cessa brusquement. Gabrielle... Il sentit de l'eau sur sa joue. De l'eau salée.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
« Gaby ? Mais tu mécoute ou quoi ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, biensûr que oui. Tu en était à... euh... Ah oui ! Ron la promenade dans le parc cette nuit et tout ce qui en découle. »  
  
Fleur reprit son air satisfait et continua.  
  
« Oui, donc comme je te le disais il y a à peine deux minutes, Ron m'a emmenée faire une promenade dans le parc hier soir. C'était FA-BU-LEUX ! »  
  
Et blablabla et blablabla, Fleur ne cessait ses âneries sur Ron et tout le bazard...  
  
« Oh Gaby si tu savait comme on s'entend bien et gnagnagni et gnagnagna... »  
  
Oui. Fleur s'entendait toujours bien avec tout le monde. Tout le monde aimait bien Fleur. Mais elle, elle se sentait invisible...  
  
Elle avait tout d'abors été contente que son cours de défenses contre les forces du mal saute, mais ensuite, il lui était parvenut clairement qu'elle allait devoir passer son temps libre avec Fleur ou toute seule dans les couloirs. Elle préférait quand même être avec Fleur. Elle n'aimait pas être dans les couloirs. Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas être seule. Être lui rappelait se qu'elle ressentait ; la peur de revoir Dubois, et la tristesse devant ce qui c'était passé avec Neville.  
  
Elle était contente d'être avec Fleur. Même si, à cet instant précis, elle se sentait encore plus seule que si elle avait été dans les couloirs. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer devant Fleur.  
  
« Je... Je dois... Y aller ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Hein ? Mais Gaby ! Attends ! Où tu vas ? »  
  
Mais oui personne n'est parfait,  
  
On se cache, pour pleurer,  
  
Ne pas se montrer à genoux ; essouflé,  
  
Mais oui, personne n'est parfait  
  
Axel Bauer. Elle n'aimait pas ce chanteur. Et pourtant cette chanson lui correspondait tellement.  
  
Elle aimait la musique. Moldue et sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Tout comme Neville. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. De tout son c?ur. De toute son âme. Il fallait qu'elle le voit.  
  
Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans plus s'arrêter. Elle espérait que Fleur ne l'avait pas suivit. Elle espérait que personne ne la verrait ainsi. Elle voulait être seule.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neville essuya ses larmes. Si jamais Malfoy ou un de ses idiots de chiens de gardes le voyait, il devrait supporter leurs railleries durant des semaines...  
  
Mais il ne voulait pas penser à malfoy. Il ne voulait SURTOUT pas penser a Malfoy. Il voulait juste penser à Gabrielle. Il voulait juste se rappeller comme il avait été bête de l'abandonner ce soir là. Juste s'inventer un monde où il saurait conquérir son c?ur...  
  
Neville n'entendit pas les pas préssés qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il était trop triste. Beaucoup trop triste.  
  
Il ne vit pas non plus la jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Il était trop triste.  
  
Par contre, il sentit les lèvres de son aimée se poser sur ses lèvres en un chaste baiser.  
  
Mais il n'eu pas le temps de l'en remercier, elle partit en courant. Il l'aimait trop pour la rattrapper.  
  
Il porta la main à son visage et essuya une larme de sa joue. Il n'était plus triste. Il ne serait plus jamais triste.  
  
Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii illlllssssssssssss s'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! ( nan ? sans blague ?)  
  
Alors ca vous a plus ??????????  
  
Une tite rewiew ? allez. juste une toute 'tite toute toue toue toute toue 'tite. siouplé  
  
Mmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
ZoR 


	6. LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DE ZOR!

Koukou c'est moi !!!! Ca va ? Surment puisque vous etes là ! bref vala le nouveau chapitre ! il en aura mis du temps à venir !!!!  
  
Disclaimer : blablabla à JK Rowlin et pas à moi blablabla...  
  
Remarque : G regardé sur l'ordi d'une cop's et figurez bvous que JE NE SUIS FAVORITE QUE D UNE SEULE PERSONNE !!!! UNE SEULE PERSONNE !!!! ET MOI CROIYAIS QUE VOUS M AIMIEZ !!!!!!  
  
Bref vala c'etait pour le dire que je suis triste à cause de ca !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Place à la lecture  
  
Lundi. Cela faisait trois jours déjà qu'elle n'avait pas revu Neville. Elle se sentait coupable et malheureuse. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas non plus revu Dubois. Heureusement. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas embrassé Neville tout aurait été différent. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas naïvement cru que « Amour » rimait avec « Dubois » tout serait différent. Peut-être que si -.  
  
Gabrielle Delacour se posait des questions. Toujours des questions. Trop de questions. Beaucoup trop. Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle s'imaginait la vie avec des « si. Comme si ca pouvait tout changer...  
  
Dela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu Neville. Tanpis ou tant mieu ? A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas. A cette heure ci elle ne savait plus grand chose.  
  
Manifestement, vu ce que disait le professeur Binns à ce moment, elle aurait du tout connaître de la révolte des Trolls qui avait éclatée quelques siècles auparavant, en bref le genre de trucs qui pasionne tout le monde. Mais, ça non plus, elle ne le savait pas. Et puis, honnêtement, ce qu'avaient fait des monstres des années et des années auparavant, tout le monde s'en tapait royalement.  
  
Elle pensait à Neville. Encore et toujours Neville. Cela n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose d'étonnant. Neville était hors du commun. Pas comme Dubois. A cette pensée, ses yeux s'emplirent des larmes du Regret. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Jamais en public. Elle leva une main hésitante.  
  
« Oui, mademoiselle Delacour ? »  
  
« Excusez-moi de déranger votre cours professeur. »  
  
Simple formule de politesse. Il n'y avait rien à déranger, son cours était le modèle même de l'organisation. Le prof parlait. Les élèves dormaient. Et tout allait pour le mieu dans le meilleur des cours.  
  
« Mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je peux ? »  
  
La réponse du prof, d »ordinaire si endormant, fut tranchante et contrdictoire vis à vis de son caractère. D'aileurs, même quelques élèves semblèrent s'éveiller. Mais ce n'était qu'une minorité d'adolescents au sommeil léger.  
  
« Non, ça attendra. »  
  
' « expliquons-à-un-prof-qu-on-a-besoin-de-pleurer-tiut-son-saoul- dansun-petit-coin-tranquil-et-sans-public-merci-en-trois-lecons. »  
Cet ouvrage devrait être publié au plus vite, songea Gabrielle. En attendant la parution du oh! Combien précieu volume qui changerai la vie des elèves, la jeune Vélane dit ce qui lui passa par la tête.  
  
« Mais, monsieur, je. j'ai. un petit problème.. euh. féminin. »  
  
Si la jeune sorcière n'avait pas été si triste à force de penser à Neville, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire devant la tête du prof à cet instant. Il avait l'air tout particulièrement intelligent. Bouche grande ouverte. Air effaré profondement ancré dans le visage, bref, un spectacle unique. Binns était tellement coincé ! Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Gabrielle n'avait pas le c?ur à rire.  
  
« Bon. euh. allez-y Mademoiselle mais vite.. »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Les larmes qui coulaient des yeux azur de la Vélanes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
  
Une voix froide et aigre derrière elle la fit sursauter.  
  
« Alors ma fille, on a un gros chagrin ? »  
  
Mimi Geignarde. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Pourquoi fallait- il qu'elle apparaisse juste à ce moment là. Le seul où elle se laissait aller.  
  
'Pas le seul, pas le seul'  
  
Lui rappela Petite Voix.  
  
Mimi reprit aussitôt la parole, avant même que Gabrielle n'eut le temps de détester Petite Voix.  
  
« Mais dit moi, je te reconnais, tu es la fille »  
  
« Quelle fille ? »  
  
Le c?ur de la sorcière se mit à battre fort. Trop fort. Non. Impossible. Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Personne ne savait. Pas même les fantômes. C'était impossible, elle n'y survivrait pas.  
  
« La fille dont tout le monde parle. La Vélane. »  
  
Mimi avait dit le dernier mot comme une insulte, et, Gabrielle le savait, cela en était une.  
  
Mais la jeune sorcière ravala ses ressentiments une seconde. Comme pour paraître plus forte. Comme toujours. Elle était néanmoins rassurée. La fille dont tout le monde parlait, c'était Fleur. C'était toujours Fleur. Tout le monde parlait toujours de fleur. Tout le monde pensait toujours à elle Tout le monde vivait pour elle.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie Gabrielle fut heureuse d'avoir une grande s?ur plus belle, plus intelligente et tellement plus parfaite.  
  
« Non, non, cette fille c'est ma s?ur, et pas moi. »  
  
« Ah bon ! »  
  
Le visage de Mimi avait pris une forme bizarre, mais il vrai que tout le corps de Mimi avait, de toutes, façons une drôle de forme. Et la jeune Vélane n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.  
  
« Mais alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? »  
  
La jeune sorcière avait éte distraite. Distraite mais pas consolée. Elle aurait bien volontiers raconté ses problèmes à une oreilles attentive, mais Mimi était loin d'être une oreille attentive. Mimi avait, bien au contraire, deux oreilles moqueuses. Alors, Gabrielle ravala ses pleurs commetoujours et mentit, comme toujours.  
  
« Je ne pleure pas, j'ai la conjonctivite »  
  
Et Mimi, vexée, comme d'habitude, s'en alla par la cuvette des toilette.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miniut ving-cinq. Il était au lit depuis sept heures et demi. Pretextant un mal de crpâne. Or, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisqu'il avait réellement mal à la tête. Seulement ce n'était pas une migraine comme il en avait lorsqu'il était trop stressé. C'était une migraine que le doliprane ne ferai pas passer. Une migraine que causaient ses trop nombreuses pensées à Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle. Comme il aurait aimé la serré dans ses bras. La protéger, rien qu'avec son amour, de toute la haine du monde. Et pouvoir, rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard torrent azur de gabrielle, deviner tous ses secrets.  
  
Neville avait quelque chose à faire. Il pris une plume, un parchemin, et alla à la volière.  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Elle attendait devant l'arbre. La Vélane. Elle savait qui avait envoyé la lettre. Neville. Pas Dubois. Bien sûr que non. Dubois n'aurais jamais songer à quelque chose d'aussi romantique. Ou alors ?  
  
Non, elle en était sûre, elle ne se trompait pas, Dubois n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche. Un salaud à l'air inoffensif. Mais un salaud quand même !  
  
Et elle vit arriver une silhouette en cape noire. La démarche maladroite, le doute n'était plus posible, c'était bien Néville.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
« Je t'aime.» Murmura-t-il.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Lui répondit-elle.  
  
Il la pris par la main et l'embrassa. Elle était si belle. Si innocente. Si pure. Neville avait envie de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait comme un homme et non comme un enfant. Mais il ne voulais pas la brusquer.  
  
Neville n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, quand elle avait commencé à deboutonner sa chemise, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, mais rien. Il n'avait rien vu. Il aurait bien le temps de le regretter, après.  
  
Et vala... c'est fini..... pour aujourd'hui !!!! je suis désolé mais pour ce chap je vais pas repondre aux rewiews personnellement je fais juste un gros gros gros gros merci à tout mes rewiewer !!! Et 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000... bizoox kissoox à Léacmoa !!!! 


End file.
